


'I could just let you borrow Wade'

by raktajinos



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexytimes, Threesome - F/F/M, lemon breeland is amazing, new sexual experiences, welcome to zoe's life of dubachery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lemon has another panic attack, Dr Hart prescribes some special medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'I could just let you borrow Wade'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turnonmyheels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnonmyheels/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this, I loved writing it. I ship Zoe/Lemon, and throwing Wade in there just made a heck of a lot of sense. 
> 
> I initially had a different "ending" in mind, but I realized this was Lemon's story and that since Zoe was focused on getting Lemon some lovin', the "plot" should be largely about her. :)
> 
> I may write a (much kinkier) follow up for the Resolutions part of yuletide, and I'll gift it to you if I do.

“Doctor Hart! Doctor Hart!” Lemon exclaimed as she bounded into the office, a note of panic in her voice. 

“Lemon, what’s wrong?” Zoe said, coming out of her office. 

“I’m having another heart attack or palpitations or something!” 

“Calm down, come inside I’ll take a look at you.” 

Some twenty minutes later, Lemon was sitting on the examination table as Zoe once again told her she was having a panic attack. 

“You really need to de-stress Lemon. Get a hobby or exercise more frequently” 

Lemon huffed, “I assure you Doctor Hart that I have hobbies and I exercise regularly. I’m just a busy person; I have responsibilities”

“Well, maybe you just need to get laid more often” Zoe replied, a smirk on her face

“Why – I –“ Lemon stammered, “I don’t see how that’s any of your business”

“It’s scientifically proven that regular sexual activity is great for reducing stress and contributing to a higher quality of life”

“I do perfectly fine in that area thank you very much” Lemon retorted. 

“Okay, fine. But you could always borrow Wade if you wanted. Just to ‘scratch an itch’ per say” Zoe laughed 

Lemon blanked.

When Lemon would recall this moment later, she’d swear she blacked out or something for she could not remember why on earth she did what she did. It had to have been the heat. 

Zoe had been standing so close, too close. She leaned forwards, into Zoe’s personal space and placed a gentle, barely there kiss on the doctor’s lips. Lemon froze, unsure of why she just did that. The air was still in the room and Zoe did nothing; they just stood there, breathing the same air, a somewhat surprised look on Zoe’s face. Embarrassed, Lemon cleared her throat and leaned back to grab her sweater off the exam table. 

“I’m sorry Doctor Hart - I don’t know quite came over me just there, but how about we never speak about it again” she said in what she hoped was her normal cheerful voice even though she wished the floor would open up and swallow her. 

Zoe raised a hand to her lips, her fingers echoing where Lemon’s lips had just been, and an action that despite her embarrassment, Lemon found to be incredibly sexy. She sighed regrettably on the inside and began to move quicker to get out of the office, buttoning up her dress, fingers fumbling. She was just beginning to slide off the examination table when she felt a hand on her upper thigh. 

Lemon looked down at it, watching as Zoe moved her hand ever so slightly so that her fingertips rested on the upper inside of her thigh; Lemon gulped, heart racing. 

“Lemon” Zoe whispered, her voice low and lusty. 

Lemon looked up into the Doctor’s face, her eyes dark and intense. Zoe moved closer, positioning herself so she stood between Lemon’s knees, moving closer still she walked her other hand slowly up her thigh, until it came to rest on her hip. 

A flush came to Lemon’s face and an eruption of nerves exploded in her stomach. She’d thought about the annoying Zoe Hart in this manner a few times, but she’d never let herself admit it. She’d also had several fantasies that took place in this very office, so part of her was convinced she was having an elaborate daydream. 

“Lemon” Zoe said again, this time more forceful and Lemon raised her eyes to meet Zoe’s. There was a gentleness there that she wasn’t expecting, but shouldn’t really be surprised about. Lemon spent so much time hating Zoe, she never really reflected as to why. As was painfully obvious now, there was clearly an attraction she felt towards the woman, so her hatred of her was largely an overreaction to that. But Zoe was also smart, kind, funny, and a wealth of other wonderful traits that she shouldn’t really hate. 

And to see that kindness being directed towards her was a bit overwhelming, yet she never wanted it to stop. Lemon put her hands on either side of Zoe’s head and pulled her in close for a kiss. It was a chaste kiss, an exploratory there’s-still-time-to-back-out kiss. 

Zoe pressed harder, increasing the passion of the kiss, tongues beginning a passionate dance. Lemon let out a low moan as she felt Zoe push her dress up her thighs and her fingers moved towards her hot centre. For a little thing, she was pretty damn forceful. 

Pushing her underwear to the side, Zoe dragged a finger through Lemon’s folds, lightly flicking her clit. The bolt of energy that shot through her made Lemon break the kiss, letting out a short, sharp noise of pleasure. 

A cocky smile grazed Zoe’s face as she moved to kiss Lemon’s neck, her fingers continuing their ministrations. She pushed one finger inside Lemon, curling it upwards for extra stimulation. She added a second finger, pumping her hand in and out, thumb rubbing circles on her clit. 

Lemon’s legs fell open further in a wanton way, spurring Zoe to add a third finger. Lemon let out a loud moan at the increased pressure, and Zoe pulled back from the hickey she’d made on her neck to watch the blonde. 

Her head was thrown back, mouth slightly agape, a flush covering her chest and neck; her dress top was still unbuttoned from the examination. Zoe could see the edges of her simple, yet elegant bra underneath and the gentle swell of her breast. She so badly wanted to pull it off her and taste her. 

Sensing Lemon was close, she increased her speed and pressure; pumping in and out and flicking her clit with wild abandon. Lemon let out a scream as she came, muscles clenching around Zoe’s fingers, her thighs closing to hold the Doc close. 

A few moments passed before Lemon was able to collect herself; she loosened her thigh’s grip on Zoe and the Doc removed her hand from between Lemon’s legs, wiping her fingers on her clinic coat. 

Lemon cleared her throat awkwardly; she wasn’t really sure what to do in the situation, “Well, thank you Doctor Hart. That was….unexpected, but most effective” 

“Lemon, I was serious about letting you borrow Wade – I think that would be…”most effective” as well.” Zoe said, a clinical deadpan look on her face, with a hint of a smile around her eyes. 

Lemon’s eyes widened, she didn’t think Zoe was serious before. 

Zoe came closer and drew Lemon into a deep kiss, fully taking the blonde’s breath away. 

“Come by my place around 7 tonight” she whispered, and then left the room, leaving Lemon looking satisfied and confused. 

 -------------- 

For the first time in her life, Lemon was not early to an appointment. She waited until the very last moment until she absolutely had to leave, putting her at Zoe’s house exactly at 7pm. 

She’d changed her mind a million times that afternoon, her emotions swinging between raw excitement and sheer terror. Curiosity won out in the end, and a tad of excitement if she was being honest. 

Her pulse was racing unreasonably fast in her chest as she walked up to the door and knocked; her nerves nearly making her vomit. Lemon Breeland just didn’t do things like this. 

Zoe opened the door and Lemon was graced with a serene smile that calmed her nerves ever so slightly. Apparently she was more affected by the Doctor than she’d expected. 

“Lemon, come in” Zoe said, waving an arm towards her living room. 

“Why thank you Doctor Hart” she replied, her hands anxiously smoothing down her dress. She’d spent the entirety of the afternoon not only debating whether to go or not, but also what to wear if she did go. What did one wear to a potential threesome. At least Lemon was hoping it would be; she was attracted to Wade and would certainly enjoy his company this evening, but she was secretly hoping that Zoe would join them. 

And Zoe’s wardrobe gave nothing away; she was dressed in a casual summer dress not unlike her own…except for its shortness. A moment of judgement passed though Lemon, she’d never wear anything that high cut above the knee in public. 

Zoe came up and laced her fingers through Lemon’s, “I’m glad you came” and she pulled her towards the bedroom. 

She’d never been in Zoe’s bedroom, and she took in the room, trying to look at all the photos and trinkets and overall design of the room. Her perusal was distracted by her eyes catching a very naked Wade lying on Zoe’s bed. He lay there like he owned the place, comfortable in his own nakedness.

“Hey, Lemon. Glad you could join us” he said, a wicked smile on his face. Lemon watched as he gently stroked his very prominent erection. A flick of excitement and arousal flamed up inside Lemon; a man that arrogant with his own sexuality was usually pretty worthwhile in the bedroom. 

She felt Zoe squeeze her hand; their fingers still entwined, and pulled her towards her. Lemon looked down into Zoe’s face, without her usual heels she was remarkable short and Lemon had to lean down to kiss her. 

Zoe pushed back into the kiss and Lemon heard he let out a little moan when she plundered her mouth with her tongue. Zoe might have caught her off guard this afternoon, but turnaround was fair play. 

Zoe started to undo the buttons on Lemon’s dress and she wondered briefly why on earth she decided to wear something with so many buttons. But having the hands of a surgeon was apparently a plus as Zoe had the dress unbuttoned and falling open with surprising speed. 

She pushed the dress off and Lemon was left standing there in her lacy undergarments. She heard Wade whistle from the bed and she was glad she wore her red set. She turned her attention back to Zoe and realized there was a strategy to her dress and Lemon had simply to just push it off her shoulders and the entire thing pooled to the ground. 

Lemon stared; Zoe had opted not to wear any undergarments and stood there naked. A blush started to creep up her chest and Lemon moved closer, her hands cupping her breasts, thumbs running over her hard nipples. “So beautiful” she whispered and Zoe pulled her head down for a fiery kiss.

Lemon moved her hands around Zoe, touching as much skin as possible until her hands rested on her ass. Lemon squeezed gently and then pulled the doctor and into her body with a bit of aggression. They were touching completely, entire bodies, skin against skin save for Lemon’s bra and panties. 

Both Wade and Zoe groaned at the action, and Zoe increased the intensity of their kiss. They got lost in each other, touching and teasing when a light cough from Wade brought their attention back. 

“Not that I’m not enjoying watching, but….” he said, giving a pointed look to his erection, where his hand was beginning to make quick work of the erotic display in front of him. 

Zoe smiled and then divested Lemon of her underwear and bra, putting them gently on her dresser. She then directed Lemon to join Wade on the bed. 

Lemon climbed on the bed and she moved to take Wade’s cock in her mouth. He let out a load groan and she gave a few hard sucks before releasing him, a wet pop permeating the air. She moved to straddle him, kneeling above him, her thighs dripping with her own wetness, eager to sink down on his hardness. 

She looked over to Zoe, who was now sitting in the wicker chair next to the bed, who looked as if she had no plan to join them, just watch. Lemon wasn’t one for exhibitionism…but then again she wasn’t one for threesomes, yet here she was and both sounded appealing. A wave of desire pulsed through her at the idea of being watched and she decided she would try to put on a good show. 

Wade’s hands were on her hips now and he was trying to coax her down onto his cock. Lemon reached down and grabbed his erection, placing the head at her entrance and pushing down every so slightly so just the tip was inside her. She moved her hips in a slow circle, taking pleasure in the frustration that was clearly evident in Wade. He tried to thrust his hips up in an attempt to sink deeper, but she counteracted. 

She looked towards Zoe, her eyes transfixed on the sight she saw. One leg resting on the arm of the chair, the other resting spread wide, gave a remarkable view of Zoe’s cunt; Lemon wanted to taste it, wanted to drive the woman to pleasure. She watched as Zoe touched herself, her fingers mimicking the circles Lemon was making with her hips. God it was erotic. 

Without warning, Lemon pushed down on Wade, taking his entire length deep within her. He let out a string of swear words at the action and she could feel him pulsing within her. He was large, not abnormally so, but a good balance between length and thickness. She felt full and good having him inside her. 

Lemon felt Wade’s hips start to move below her, grinding up into her. She let out a small moan before she met him with his rhythm, pushing down hard on his hips and squeezing his cock inside her. 

She stood back up on her knees, his cock almost completely out except for the tip once more, and then she drove back down, taking his fully back into her body. They got into a good rhythm, in and out, a natural pulsating. She was starting to feel the beginnings of her orgasm when she felt the bed dip and felt Zoe come up behind her. 

Lemon paused, her thighs resting on Wade. Zoe sat behind Lemon, mirroring her position; she could feel the smaller woman’s hard nipples dig into her back. Zoe’s hands came around to play with Lemon’s breasts, massaging the hot flesh, before running her hands down Lemon’s torso, coming over her slight hips before finding their quarry at the apex of her and Wade’s joined bodies. 

Zoe’s fingers explored Lemon’s cunt, her fingers dragging through her folds, around Wade’s cock and lightly teasing her clit. Lemon’s head fell back onto Zoe’s shoulder and let the feelings overwhelm her. It was calming in a way, Zoe’s ministrations, but also incredibly erotic, and the pulse of desire was beginning to grow in her belly once more. 

Zoe tightened a hand around Wade’s cock, squeezing lightly, while her other hand remained on Lemon’s clit. Lemon lifted herself off Wade’s cock again, plunging back down, mirroring before, but in a slower rhythm; she felt herself hit Zoe’s hand whenever she came back down.

Slowly the pattern started to speed up, Zoe coming with her every time she rode Wade. She felt her orgasm start and her movements became uneven and jagged; Zoe’s hand increasing the pressure on her clit, her fingers rubbing harsh circles as the feelings started to overwhelm Lemon. She ground hard against Zoe’s hand, pushing down onto Wade’s cock aggressively, until finally she came, a loud guttural yell accompanying her; she saw stars behind her eyes and her body erupted with a million nerve endings. 

She came back to the present to still find Zoe behind her, putting soft kisses along her collarbone. Zoe was still lightly rubbing her clit, echo shots of pleasure shooting through her from her now oversensitive clit. Wade was lying semi-soft against her thigh; he’d apparently ripped off the condom and come outside her body as her stomach was coated in sticky cum. 

She sighed in contentment. They’d have to do that again.


End file.
